Relationship
by Eiprej
Summary: The Kagamines always wondered why Mikuo and Miku acted that way with each other. Now they knew that there was a few things Mikuo hated about her. MikuoxMiku


**Author's Note: Wrote this in school today. I was bored out of my mind and the teacher was being boring and showing us this lame movie. I haven't posted any Hatsunecest so... yes. This is probably for my Teto cause I'm forcing her to like this couple. I mean, it's almost the same as Kagacest, except... teal form? Haha. xD After this I'll get back to Death Note and Zelda. Jeez Vocaloid, your taking over my ipod AND stories!**

**Note: I meant for this story to be relatively simple, so I didn't stuff a whole lotta' details. It's easier for me and your eyes. To me it also adds a bit more to the simple affect of this story.**

* * *

**_'Relationship' - MikuoxMiku_**

The Hatsune twins had a very... odd relationship. It was considered odd because of how they reacted to each other. They weren't like the Kagamines or Kasanes, it was just... theirs. Their own little unique relationship. Nobody in their family seemed to understand this, and quite frankly, they didn't want them to. It was just between them. Even the outgoing Miku seemed to be able to keep it a secret amongst themselves. Who wouldn't be curious about something like that? Definitely not the Kagamine twins. Being the curious two they were, they wanted to find out.

Len would always ask why Mikuo was like that around Miku. So rough, easy to anger, and annoyed. He never had any other answer except for: "I hate her, that's why."

Rin would always ask why Miku put up with half the crap her brother threw at her. His insults, annoyed stares, and how he would ignore her most of the time. The young girl would only giggle and with a smile she would say: "Cause he loves me, that's why."

The two blond twins could never piece together what information they tried to squeeze out of their friends. But alas, that information was barely anything. As soon as either of the two would mention something about either's sibling, both Hatsunes would shut up and successfully turn the conversation around, causing a fiery blush to appear on the both the blonds' faces. So what were Len and Rin supposed to do with little information? Well you know what? The two trouble makers had their ways.

Today was the day Rin and Len Kagamine were going to find out the truth about Mikuo and Miku. They were sure about it. Oe at least... Rin was. Len was panicking about what what happen if they got caught. The sister only waved him off, assuring him no such thing would happen with their super sexy "ninja skillz". While they were heading towards the Hatsune room, Rin was going on about how she thought they were going out, Len rolling his eyes and calling her idiotic to think such a thing. She glared at him, stating the fact _they _were in fact _dating_, so was it 'idiotic' for them as well? Len had immediately shut his mouth after.

There was a little opening on the targeted room, and Rin smirked at this. Bingo! This was going to be easier then she thought. Give Len a playful nudge, she waggled her eyebrows at him, almost as if to say, "We just hit the jackpot!" This only made the younger twin roll his eyes. Not a moment later were they standing next to the door, carefully peeping in.

The twins definetely didn't expect what they saw. Miku was comfortably seated on Mikuo's lap, hand clutching at the light blue shirt he was currently wearing. Her head was resting against his chest, happily taking in his scent while he held her tightly. Now, this would have been an adorable scene, with Mikuo hugging her so closely and all, if it wasn't for the expression on his face. He wore one of complete disgust and annoyance. His sister looked up at him and smiled brightly, as if she was unaffected by this display. She nuzzled her head into his neck, sighing contently. "I hate your smell." Mikuo finally grumbled, eyes narrowed as his grasp tightened around her. At this Miku seemed to... smile brighter.

Len and Rin faltered. How could she smile when he had just dissed her like that?

"But we smell the same, brother." With this said she leaned up to press her lips against his. Len and Rin tensed up. What if Mikuo reacted violently to this? They watched with careful eyes, ready to pounce at any time to save their other friend.

Mikuo growled and bit her lip, a gasp emitting from the younger girl. He took advantage of this and slid his tongue in her mouth, touching it to her own. After recovering from the slight pain on her lower lip, she began to fight against her tongue. It was obviously of no use since her brother was more experienced then her, but still. Moaning a little in his mouth, she let his tongue explore freely. His hand had gripped her own wandering one. It was sliding up his shirt...

A moment later the older of the two pulled away from the heated kiss, panting slightly as the trail of saliva broke from the distance. It dribbled down Miku's chin, causing Mikuo's gaze to narrow. He took out his tongue and licked the mix of saliva off her chin. "I hate your taste too," He hissed after he was finished, nose against hers. Miku smiled again, the pint tint on her cheeks never fading.

"We taste the same though, brother."

And like before, Mikuo didn't answer to this reply.

Instead, he pulled her back on his lap, moving to lay down in the bed. The light blush on Miku's face transformed into a fiery red blaze but... she was happy enough to straddle his hips, beginning to remove his clothes...

--

The room was filled with a loud moan, coming from one of the two residents in the room. Her back was arched and the legs that were wrapped around the other, whom was groaning, dug their ankles into his back. A rough shiver racked her body as the pleasure became certainly too much for her, her eyes squeezed tightly closed. Her nails dug into her brothers back, a hiss heard in between his low groan at the breaking of his skin. Her head was buried into his neck, and another shiver racked her body when she felt the older release inside of her.

The room became completely silent after this, except for the hard breaths the two Hatsunes were letting out. They stayed in the exact same position, unmoving. Miku whimpered quietly. "I hate you." Mikuo said in a low and quiet voice, turning his back to face her. He gripped the covers and tossed them over both of them, not moving to face her at all. "I hate you." He echoed himself, a smile now adorning his face.

Miku smiled happily.

"I love you too."

--

The Kagamine twins were gratefully in their room. Pale faced, but safe. What they had just seen was... indescribable. Maybe they should have just left it alone. They really didn't need to know what went on with Mikuo and Miku, did they? But noo, Rin had to go and be Mrs. Investigator! "Rin?" Len's white face moved up to look at her.

"Yeah?" The blond girl raised an eyebrow, still trying to rid the thoughts out of her mind.

"I hate you."

A pillow was thrown.

* * *

**Author's Note: I do think I got rather lazy at the end. ;) Hope you enjoyed. I had some fun while writing this. Jeez, I made Mikuo a bastard, didn't I? Oh well, I don't see how it matters. This was a short story anyways.**


End file.
